Jessica's birthday and surprise
by CasualtyX
Summary: Jessica has her birthday and a surprise, I'm new


The ED was hectic as usual and Jessica couldn't wait to go home to get ready for her birthday party her husband Adam had planned. She was still grieving over the loss of her son Harry, she knew she had to just get on with life but it was hard. As work had finally finished, Jessica went home and picked out her favorite top and jeans from her wardrobe and a pair of heels to go with her outfit. Adam had prepared everything already and had chosen what ten year old Amelia and eight year old Lucas were wearing. Before they left Jessica changed Amelia's sling and then got into the car.

"Ready", Adam asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Adam drove down to the hall were Jessica's party was being held and when they entered she was surprised to see how many people had turned up to her birthday party. There was Bex, Nina, Comfort, Zoe, Sam, Tom, Dylan, Guppy, Charlie, Fletch, Natalie, Ella, Mikey, Evie, Tess, Ash, Cyd, Dixie, Jeff, Lara, Kelsey,Maggie, Selena, Nathan and the biggest surprise her old friend Linda who she hadn't seen in ten years.

"Adam how did you contact her", Jessica asked.

"When you was in a coma she came to visit", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Jessica went to have an awkward catch up with Linda while Adam went drinking with the lads. Amelia was dancing on the dance floor with Evie who had befriended her. Linda sat on a table with Linda who was drinking orange juice which Jessica thought was a little weird for Linda.

"Just orange juice", Jessica asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant", Linda replied making Jessica freeze.

"Right", Jessica replied.

"Oh my God, Im so sorry I forgot", Linda replied.

Jessica just sat in silence as Linda continued to drink her orange juice, she didn't know what to say, she missed Harry but wanted to be happy for Linda because this child could be the only baby Linda can have because she can't have children so the baby would have been a surprise. Adam and Lucas were preparing the party food while Amelia was helping Tess with the decorations. Evie wanted to help so Tess gave her the job of giving each child a glow in the dark bracelet. Adam prepared the food and the food table was open and Linda shot up to get food.

"She hasn't changed", Jessica said to herself as Adam came over.

"Getting any food", Adam asked.

"In a minute", Jessica replied.

Linda came back with a little bit of everything on her plate and then Jessica and Adam got up and helped Amelia and Lucas choose what they wanted to have on their plates. Jessica then came back with cheese and cucumber sandwiches, scotched egg, crisps, onion rings, pringles and chocolate fingers and sat next to Linda. After the food Linda's boyfriend Simon Ropper came in and started shouting at Linda for being at Jessica's birthday party when he wanted her to do the washing up at home. As she wouldn't do what he wanted Simon pushed her into a speaker making her clutch her stomach and scream in pain. Jessica ran to her friends aid while Adam made Simon leave. An ambulance was called and they took Linda in. After the party when Jessica went home and was in bed with Adam she felt really bad.

"What's wrong", Adam asked.

"I should have gone with her", Jessica replied.

"You can visit her tomorrow", Adam answered.

"She's my best friend, I helped her through loads, such as her weight problem, her exams", Jessica said.

The next morning Jessica went to visit Linda in hospital and found her crying in the bed, Jessica ran over and comforted her trying to make her feel a lot better. Linda wiped her tears and looked down, Jessica moved Linda's hair out of her face and then sat in the chair by her bed.

"What's wrong, you never cry", Jessica said.

"I miscarried", Linda replied.

"Oh", Jessica replied.

"I wanted Ethan to live", Linda said.

"Ethan, was that going to be his name", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"Stay away from Simon his obviously horrible", Jessica replied.

"I'm going to move back in with mum until I get my own place", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Jessica had to go home as it was nearly time to pick Amelia and Lucas up from school, she drove her new car down Castle road and parked it near the school then entered the playground and waited for Amelia and Lucas to come out. As soon as they ran out they asked the same question they ask all the time when they come out of school.

"Mum can we go to the sweet shop" Lucas asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

Amelia and Lucas ran but Amelia fell over and started to cry, Jessica helped Amelia up and put a plaster on her knee and then went to the sweet shop where Amelia and Lucas both chose their favorite sweets and some for Adam for when he gets home from work. Jessica drove the kids home with Amelia in the front and Lucas in the back. Once she arrived home she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but she chose to ignore it because she thought it was just a tummy ache and it would pass. The next day while the kids were at school she felt it again but it was a lot worse. She then got contractions and then gave birth with Adam's help. Adam and Jessica were shocked, Jessica didn't know she was pregnant and now this baby girl was crying in front of them.

"She must have survived the crash", Jessica said.

"Yeah", Adam replied.

"What should we call her", Jessica asked.

"Angel", Adam replied.

"Ok", Jessica answered.

"Angel Harriet Trueman", Adam replied.

Jessica smiled, Adam quickly went out and brought baby cloths, a pram and a car seat for Angel while Jessica was going up to the hospital for a check over. She was told that both her and Angel were fine and Angel was a healthy baby. The next day Jessica and Angel were able to come home and Amelia and Lucas couldn't wait to meet their new baby sister Angel.

**The End**


End file.
